


Going by spirit

by Lumituomi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumituomi/pseuds/Lumituomi
Summary: I still don't think Jack is Cameron's father. And we do know Sam has feelings for Jack.





	1. Chapter 1

“Jackson?”

“Jack.”

“The hell is going on?”

“I’d like to tell you but in this situation I'm afraid I’m not able to explain cat’s shit to be honest.”

“Peg your pardon?” Did Daniel Jackson just say he is unable to explain things?

“I suppose you could say this situation needs to be reconciled by someone else.” Daniel looked serene, almost too calm to be Jackson. Daniel had never seemed so calm as far as Jack could remember. And if that wasn’t suspicious, what would?

“Daniel? Are you feeling well?”

“Physically my construction is as strong as situation allows. My mental shape is unfortunately a bit delicate.”

“Ungh? Is there a reason for you to sound like Teal’c? And by the way, where is he? Or others?”

“I understand we all are through some emotional mix-up but explaining why and how happens to be out of scope of my talented person. As location of others, I think Teal’c is in garden picking flowers. He might want to make a garland for Cameron. That’s because Sam is in kitchen making gourmet dinner for two – and as your friend, I strongly advise you not to consume it precipitately. Vala in other hand is looking for more information about Palenque’s tombstone.”

Jack was counting with his fingers. Ok. Daniel was out of his mind, Carter had lost her marbles, Teal’c had finally gone haywire and Vala… Vala was insane as usual, nothing new with her. Just one left. Maybe last one has stayed even partly sane. “And Mitchell?”

“If my knowledge is up to date, Cameron is crying in bathroom.”

“What? Why?” Ok, none was sane. Not even partly.

“I assume he is bit upset because of Sam.”

“Carter? Why?”

“She is preparing a five course meal to dine with you and that way to enrapture you.”

“And that upset Mitchell? Why? He’d rather dine with her?” Enrapture? Looks like perfect time to run to hills and not to come back.

“I’m not sure if I'm allowed to share this piece of information I have become aware, but you might need to know that Cameron would rather dine with you.”

Perfect time to leave this continental? “Who would have some idea how long your confusing state might last?”

“If needed I might ask that from Vala, because she may now be mostly talented with rational thinking.” It began to feel too ghostly to listen manner of speaking normally used by Teal’c’s coming from Daniel. Not that thought about Teal’c picking flowers to garland frighten him any less. And Carter making dinner? Good Lord in heaven if the kitchen survives it. Mitchell's skills of cooking in other hand… Jack stopped his train of thoughts abruptly.

“Vala, you say? And she is… where?”

“In the library. There is only working connection of internet.”

“Ok.” Maybe things were getting better, Daniel sounded like Daniel.

“But you suggest you to treat her with prudence because she might be deeply focused to her present mission of bringing knowledge to ignorant mob.”

Ok, apparently too early to hope...

__ __ __ __ __

“Vala?”

“General Jack.” Vala hardly looked at him. “Did you know these people have no idea how brilliant ideas Von Daniken has? Palenque’s tombstone have been underrated for decades!”

“Yeah, I suppose it has… but Vala, I need to ask you something.”

“I bet our guys could make this work… you think we could ask them to build a ship by these notes?”

“Sure. But can you tell me something about this emotional mix-up your team is suffering?”

“Oh. Well. It began suddenly after Daniel opened those papyrus rolls SG-6 brought,” Vala began to describe situation. “It seems like our emotions get changed between us, and intensified. I suppose Teal’c picking flowers has got Sam’s emotions. She has always been so empathic and nice.”

“I see. So Daniel have Teal’c’s emotions, and… just a moment. How...?”

“Look,” Vala was drawing names to two rows and connection them lines. “Daniel and Teal’c. Teal’c and Sam. Sam and me. Me and Cam. Cam and Daniel.”

“So because of Mitchell you are the only one to do rational thinking? Looks like someone has been hiding his light under a bushel...”

“That may be about right conclusion.”

And how to get some sense to this Ferris wheel of empathy and sympathy and damn intensity? “So… is Daniel smitten by me?”

“Don’t mistake emotions with feelings, General Jack. We all have our own feelings, that’s why Sam is cooking a romantic dinner to have with you. Thou I'm scared for kitchen when she does it.”

No, this was not getting any better. “Um… can you tell me how long this mix-up shall last?”

“I can’t because I have not information needed. I suppose I can figure that it vanishes in few hours as we are not anymore infected to origins of it and are breathing fresh air. We packed it up and sealed well.”

“Oh. No risk then?”

“No… oh, Teal’c. What can I do to you?”

“Look, ValaMalDoran.” Teal’c was showing his handwork. “Isn’t this pretty? You think CameronMitchell will like it?”

Ok, no risks but big problems dealing emotionally unstable team. “Yes, I bet he’ll love it.” _If you get him out of the bathroom…_

___ __ ___ __ ___

 

“CameronMitchell, come out. I have something for you.”

“ _Go away. I’ll never come out.”_

“Please,” Teal’c was trying reasoning. “Hiding won't make things better.”

“ _Things are better when I don't need to see them.”_

“Um, Mitchell? Would you come out,” Jack was putting his spoon to soup too. “ someone might want to use toilet, you know.”

“ _You are totally able to go bushes.”_

“Um, what about Carter or Vala?”

“ _Vala has bigger balls than some men and Sam can pee on her kettle!”_

“Son, won’t you...” Door slammed open so fast Jack was nearly hit by it.

“Don’t you dare! You are not my father, you could have never been and you have no other reason to call me so than messing with your stupid team!”

“Uh...” Jack may were short of words, but his reflex worked and he caught hand addressing him. “Hold on a moment!”

“Let me go!”

“No, calm down, Mitchell. You are under influence of some alien drug.” Jack had to catch another hand before it hits him. Yes, that’s like Daniel usually, full of emotion from deep sorrow to burning anger. And so not like usually calm and deliberate Mitchell.

“Hands off! Go grope Sam. She’ll love it.”

“Damn you… “ Right, that mouthing off was also so like Daniel.

“You might get something out of it before you die on food poisoning.”

“Mitchell… Cameron. Calm down for Pete’s sake.”

“Just… let me go.” Anger had fainted to hopeless sadness. Blue eyes Jack had usually seen sparkling bright are now dimmed by tears building up. ”Go away, Jack.”

“Easy there. You do know I rather eat peas and bread with you than five course meal with Carter?”

“What?”

“You heard right,” Jack said tenderly because he just had noticed that it was true. He finally understands why being around Cameron had been so easy and comforting. “I don't care about Carter’s dinner, I love your dishes more.”

“You…?”

“Yeah, you too.” And he was tasting soft lips first carefully, than deepening kiss to search tongue behind them.

“Oh, I love happy endings,” says Teal’c and lays garland he made so it goes round both of his friends. And leaves to tell ValaMalDoran what he had just witnessed. SamCarter may not be happy, but she’ll live. If she don't eat the food she had made, she’ll live.


	2. Further with spirit

_*This is nice.*_ Kissing is really nice, Jack thought. Very nice indeed. He only wished that the one he was kissing would stop twisting and struggling and concentrate to kissing. It’s hard to give the best you got when your companion was trying to fight free.

“Sir!”

In his opinion those soft lips are meant for smooching, not talking.

“General, what are you doing?”

_Oh well…_ “What you think I'm doing?”

“Uh… kissing me?”

“Very good!” And Jack focused back to his present task. “I was ‘raid I was doin’ somethi’ wrong.”

“Sir!” Cameron had certain troubles to understand the situation. When did Jack O'Neill decide kissing him would be good and suitable? And what about his CO’s arms wrapped around him? Not that kissing Jack wasn't nice. In fact it was very nice. Jack was a good kisser. Not to mention how pleasantly those slender fingers stroked his back.

But he had to be reasonable, he was in charge here and… uh. When Jack moved to lick his neck, it caused short circuit and Cameron forgot what he was thinking. No wonder Sam was crazy about Jack… Sam? Holy shit, Sam will kill him if she finds out. “Jack!”

“Hmh?”

“Jack, stop it now!” _Pretty please!_

“Why? Don't you like it?”

“I love it,” Cameron slipped before he could think. _Oh shit!_ “But you have to stop now. You just can't do this.”

“I can’t? But I want to.” God dammit how sexy Jack was when pouting!

“You can’t. Look, you are a general and...”

“Doesn't being general mean I can do what I want?”

“No! Jack… “ _Oh Lord, this can't be real…_ “Just… stay still. I try to think.”

“You’re pretty when you think.”

“You are not helping!” Cameron tried to back off, found garland around them preventing that and fought his way out of it. “Jack, I know that you are not your self right now, I blame some strange alien pollen.”

“So do I.” Vala stepped in. “Looks like packing those rolls wasn’t enough.”

“Vala?”

“Yes, that stuff mixed our emotions. I think I have your sense of responsibility.”

“Ok. Time out.” Cameron rose his hands. “We came to cabin. Daniel had those rolls, and we all were looking them. And Teal’c said he’s going to garden.”

“He made this,” Vala picked garland. “Sam started make food. What she by the way is expecting you to eat,” Vala looked at Jack.

“I don't want to. Carter makes bad food.” And Jack was pouting again.

“You sound reasonable,” Vala said to Cameron. “But so do I. I think you two got merged somehow. Could that be Daniel’s emotions General Jack is feeling?”

“Oh shit. Daniel is most emotional one I know.”

“You had his emotions, you should know.”

“I’d rather forget,” Cameron confessed. His memories were dizzy, foggy and embarrassing. “It was roller coast of feelings.”

“It’s your own feelings, they just come out differently,” Vala pointed and Cameron felt warmness burning his cheeks. Jack’s intensive staring wasn’t helping at all.

“You done yet? Can we now get back to kissing?”

“No!”

“Oh well, we are stuck here until that stuff wears off. You could use that time doing things you like,” Vala advised.

“Like making out? I’d like it.”

“No, we are not making out! We are going to handle this situation rationally. No kissing or hugging,“ Cameron ordered. “Remember. The alien pollen?”

“Pfft.”

“Oh, Ja-ack!” Sam stepped in carrying tray. “I made you something.”

“Weedkiller?”

Cameron groaned and hide his face to his hands. If Jack normally was anything but sophisticated, under influence of Daniel’s emotions he was more quick-witted and involuntary mean.

“No, dear. I made a dinner for you. Please, join me.”

“I don't want to. I fear for my healthy.”

“Oh, come on Jack. Taste.” Tray was filled with little snack-bits, fruits and bread with pieces of cheese in sticks. It didn’t seem dangerous.

“This misses oysters and chocolate.”

“Those, my dear Vala, are part of meal and dessert.”

“Good thinking, I must admit.”

“Cameron,” Jack called, “can we do back to kissing and making out? I don't want Carter’s food.”

“Jack! Behave!”

“Why you don't want my food?” Big, sparking tears started forming to Sam’s eyes. “I wanted to make good food for you.”

“I would eat your food, SamCarter,” Teal’c volunteered and cast an angry, disapproval look to Jack. “I have a strong stomach.”

“You better,” announced Daniel behind him. “I think I saw a mouse taking a bit of your steak, Sam. It is dead now.”

“You meanies,” Sam cried and rushed off, Teal’c fast following her.

Cameron turned to look at Jack and found him leering. “How about now?”

“No, Jack! Daniel, do something!”

“I don’t see a reason for me to get connected to your relationship that seems to have revealed new dimensions.”

“Vala?”

“I think you two being grown ups can handle this without my help. But… oh.”

“Vala? Are you alright?” Cameron reached out to support Vala when she staggers.

“Yeah… feel a bit… dizzy?”

“Getting back to be yourself?” Cameron began to feel hopeful.

“Could this be some first notification about the pollen wearing off of us? I too feel a bit unfocused,” Daniel informed them.

“I think it’s sign for you two to get out of here,” Jack announced and pushed Vala and Daniel out of door and smashed it closed. “Go get some fresh air!”

“Jack?” Cameron didn't knew what to make of it. He was hoping Jack was also coming back to his senses. “Sir?”

“Now…” Jack’s smile showed lot of teeth and reminded Cameron of a wolf courting it’s prey. “Where were we? Oh right. Kissing.”

Oh damn, Cameron sighed. Jack might be needing a longer time to wear pollen off than others. He was doomed anyway so he could get something out of situation before affect fades and Jack freaks out. “Yeah. Somewhere there… but can we move to bedroom?”

And then Jack was almost purring. “I like the way your mind moves.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go...


	3. Downgrading then spirit

He was disturbed by noises that broke his sleep. I would have continued this peaceful rest, his head on something soft and warm. But someone was pounding door.

“Jack! Wake up and come out!”

‘ _I don't want to’._ He would rather stay right here. But his bedside started moving and disturbed him more.

“Hello there, Romeo.” Familiar voice with familiar drawl dragged him back to world of living humans. His head felt too heavy to move but when he gets his eyes open he finds himself being looked at by pair of sparkling blue eyes along with amused smirk. “Got a headache, loverboy?”

“Nah...” What he was supposed to answer to that? If waking up and finding himself spread over another man – one hell of a good looking man in fact if that makes any difference – that happens to be directly under your command, would not give one a headache, what would? “I might live.”

“Good. But you could still move. I need to pee.”

Jack didn’t want to move, but rolled over and let Cameron get up. He found snark comment bubbling in his mind, but left it unsaid. He kept on staring roof upon him while his dizzy mind picked up pieces and fixed a puzzle to one horrifying picture.

\--- --- ---

“I made a dinner,” Sam explained incredulous. “A five course dinner! I don’t know how to cook!”

“We know that,” Daniel muttered. He would not touched Sam’s achievements with six foot pole. “It was all because that alien stuff.”

“Guys, honestly,” Sam pleaded. “Can we leave something out of our reports?” * _Like me almost crawling on Jack’s feet and pegging for pat?*_

“Like your dinner that frighten all birds away? Even condors” Daniel asked and received a irritated scowl from Sam.

“I remember myself walking in garden searching the most beautiful flowers for garland,” noted Teal’c confused. “I’m quite certain I have no knowledge how to make a garland.”

“I think I found a prototype for new plane,” Vala hesitated. “We should ask Cam what he thinks about that Palenque tombstone… What did you do, Daniel?”

“I did nothing except made snarky comments. Or…” Daniel stopped and thought for a moment. “I might have reached Kel-no-reem.”

“Oh.” Vala noticed Jack coming on, Cameron following him few steps behind. “General Jack. You were also under that pollen. What did you do?”

“Me?” Jack looked absent and Vala was fascinated to see Cameron turn scarlet when Jack answered. “I did Mitchell.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. this far...


End file.
